Sisters
by Bittersweet x
Summary: "Bless you, my darling, and remember you are always in the heart - oh tucked so close there is no chance of escape - of your sister."   Katherine Mansfield. Eleven sisters in the Harry Potter verse, and one story for them.


_Sisters_

**Oh. my. god. I have been working on this FOREVER! I can't BELIEVE I've finished it!**

**Basically this is a project for my fortieth story, a drabble for every _single _bunch of sisters in the Potterverse. Yeah. I'm THAT cool. ALL of them are here. If I missed one, don't tell me because I never want to see the word 'sister' again. :P**

**I'd suggest studying the Black family tree before reading this. You can find it on Harry Potter Lexicon, or just Googling Black Family Tree. Yeah. Also, the Montgomery sisters are mentioned in passing in the sixth book. Their brother gets eaten by a werewolf (sad face.) So yeah.**

**A big dedication to Potterride, because she dealt with me discreetly hinting about this story for weeks. **

**Also, to my sister, who's birthday is this week and who I love with all my soul even though sometimes you drive me CRAZY. Love ya, sis. Also this isn't your real present. It's only part of it. Mwahahahh.**

**So, yes. ENJOY! And review because it took me seventeen years so YEAH.**

* * *

><p><strong><strong>__one) Elladora & Isla Black

"You're leaving, aren't you," said Elladora quietly, hovering like a lost spirit in her younger sister Isla's doorway.

Isla's head snapped up from her packing, eyes frantic – but she relaxed when she saw her sister.

This angered Elladora. Why shouldn't her sister be afraid of her? She had just as much power over her as her parents did..

"You cannot leave," Elladora said, in her most formidable tone of voice. "You are only eighteen winters as of yet."

"Ella," whispered Isla, eyes pleading, "dearest Ella, you cannot – "

"Oh, I can imagine," sneered Elladora. "Believe me, sister dearest, perceive me not as dim. I have seen you with the animal."

"He is not an animal," whispered Isla, tears escaping her eyes and streaming down her face.

"He is not magical," replied Elladora coldly.

"Ella," said Isla, almost silently. She paused and took a long breath, then began.

"Ella, you cannot imagine the love I hold for Bob Hitchens. He is my reason for living, at this point. I know it is wrong, and I know that he is not of our kind, but I cannot live without him. If it means leaving you, then.." She took a deep breath and nearly choked on her words, "then so be it."

There was a silence that lasted decades, centuries, eons, eternities, moments.

"Come with me," whispered Isla, eyes darting over Elladora's face. "Come with me, Ella. We'll be free from this madness. We'll be together."

Elladora was two seconds from whipping out her wand, casting the full body bind curse on her sister, calling her parents, having this Bob Hitchens murdered, and getting her sister under lock and key for the rest of her sorry little life.

But then she looked into her sister's eyes, and she saw her baby sister, scared and alone and just wanting to do what was right.

"I have chosen my path," Elladora whispered, putting her wand back from where it came from. "I..I have chosen my path, and you have chosen yours. But.." She let her voice linger in the air. "But.. I wish you the best of luck, sister. Good..goodbye. I hope you..find happiness."

Such relief and wonder crossed Isla's face that it nearly broke Elladora's heart. "Thank you, Ellie, thank you," she whispered. "I hope you, too, find happiness."

They never saw one another again.

* * *

><p>two) Casseopia and Dorea Black<p>

"Pia?"

Casseopia gave a last shuddering sob and turned to her three year old sister. "What is it, Dory?" she asked, voice quivering.

Dorea bit her lip. "Pia, where Marius?" she questioned.

Casseopia was overcome once more with a deep, opened chasm of sadness that could never be filled. "He's gone, Dory," she explained, voice still shaking. "Mother and Father got rid of him."

Dorea's eyes widened. "What, Pia?"

"He couldn't do magic, Dory," whispered Casseopia. "So Mother and Father gave him to a Children House. We're never gonna see him again."

Dorea's face scrunched up, then dissolved in tears.

The eight year old Casseopia gathered her sister in her arms and rocked her, and they mourned the loss of their brother, their best friend, the third of their trio, who they would never see again.

* * *

><p>three) Cedrella and Callidora Black<p>

It was a drifty-dreamy-happy sort of day, and the sun was shining, and Cedrella and Callidora were sprawled out in the sunshine, talking dreamily about everything and nothing, when Callidora turned to Cedrella and accused, out of nowhere,

"You're in love with Septimus Weasley, _aren't _you?"

Cedrella went brick red. "Please don't tell Mum, Callie," she implored. "Please.."

Callidora stared open-mouthed at her sister. "You _are!" _she squealed. "Oh, Rella! This is so exciting!"

Cedrella's eyes narrowed. "_What?_"

"Yes, yes!" Callidora cried, leaping up in the air and hopping excitedly around her sister. "Ooh, Rella! Are you going to get _married? _Is he _handsome? _Does he _kiss _you?"

"No, definitely, and none of your business, in that order," said Cedrella, but she was grinning and her cheeks were pink.

Callidora frowned. "You're not marrying him?"

"No," sighed Cedrella, feeling very sad all of a sudden. "He's a blood-traitor, Callie."

"Oh," said Callidora, visibly drooping.

Suddenly her eyes lit up. "You should get married anyways," she whispered.

Cedrella's eyes widened. "Callie, shh.."

"Yes! Yes you guys will!" shrieked Callidora, leaping to her feet. "Oh, this is _so exciting!"_

No one ever knew that although Cedrella was the hero, the brave one, marrying Septimus Weasley and getting burned off the tree, it was the sister who she left behind who was responsible.

* * *

><p>four) Andromeda, Bellatrix and Narcissa Black<p>

It was Christmas Eve, and it was a beautiful thing to see if you looked inside the house of 25 Criswall Road – if, of course, you could, which nine times out of ten you couldn't.

But if you could see inside the house, hidden to almost all the world, you would see a rather beautiful sight. Three girls, about two years difference between themselves, twirling and giggling in the middle of the front room, pointing sticks at the ceiling and making snow fall softly down.

The giggles didn't really suit any of them, because they looked the kind of girls that had lived a strict quiet childhood where daydreams were sternly frowned upon and smiles were abolished entirely. But there they were, giggling, and it was a most pleasant sight indeed.

The eldest couldn't be younger than fourteen, although she looked as if she was in her twenties. She was wearing blood red lipstick, thick thick black eye makeup, and a red cloak over an ankle length black dress. Her black hair was tied in a knot of top of her head, strands falling elegantly down to her shoulders. Her eyes told a story of a young girl who had never lived a childhood. The cloak hiked up her neck, almost to her chin. She gave a look of sinister beauty, almost frightening in truth – but beautiful. Completely unarguably beautiful, she was. Yet when she was giggling, laughing, dancing with her sisters, she looked free and childlike and she might've been recognizable as the fourteen year old she was.

The middle child was as beautiful, but she hadn't yet quite lost all of the childishness from her eyes. She wasn't wearing any makeup, for one, and her clothes were less sophisticated. She donned a knee length violet dress with pale tights beneath it, and on her shoulders was an eye catching turquoise shawl. She looked like she had laughed a bit more than her older sister. She looked as if she hadn't quite followed the rules as much as she really should have. Her dark hair poured down her back, reaching her elbows. She would be about eleven or twelve, and when she danced and laughed and smiled the sun shone through her face.

The smallest child contained a general aura of angel-like perfection. Her eyes were crystal-blue, her short blonde hair was draped sweetly over her shoulders but bouncing every time she did, and she was dressed in a velvet green dress, a traditional one, it seemed. She couldn't've been older then about nine, herself, but she knew how to hide herself. If you tried to peer into her eyes to see if she was still a child, you couldn't, because she would bat them away just in time, fluttering her lashes like a princess presented to a prince. She looked like an angel, but if you looked _quite _close enough, you could see tiny devil horns underneath the tufts of blond hair..

But under the shield of the Christmas trees outside, the three sisters didn't look sinister, or confused, or veiled, or anything. As they danced and laughed, all they looked was happy.

Bellatrix, Andromeda, and Narcissa – no matter what happened – never forgot that Christmas eve, where they were dancing together, free of all hatred and rules. It was regarded by all three of them as the best evening of their lives.

* * *

><p>five) Lily and Petunia Evans<p>

"So where, exactly, is this spectacular mysterious place we're going to?" asked Petunia as her sister Lily dragged her through the woods.

"A seeecret!" giggled Lily madly.

"Dumb," said Petunia scornfully.

"No, it's gonna be _wonderful!_" squealed Lily. "Close your eyes tighter, Tuney."

"They're closed tight," said Petunia, so coldly that Lily didn't bother answering.

"Okay," she said after a moment, "you can open your eyes."

Petunia opened her eyes.

She gasped.

Lily had led her to a clearing in the forest they knew so well. It was hidden by a shaft of evergreens and you would miss it if you weren't looking. There was a small, crystal-blue creek with water merrily skipping over stones. Petunias and lilies bloomed in every corner, and best of all, it was sunset, and the last rays of the red sun filled the clearing and lingered for a few magical seconds, and for those few magical seconds, the clouds were dark pink, the sky was bloodred, and all was right in the world.

"Beautiful, isn't it?" beamed Lily as the beauty faded and darkness began creeping up on the sisters. "Magical, almost."

Petunia was about to spit out something horrible, mean, at the very mention of magic, but she couldn't.

She smiled, linked her arm in her sister's, and said softly, "It was magical, Lily."

The night Petunia found out her sister was dead, she lit a candle and sat for a moment in silent, cradling her sister's baby, crying silently.

"It was magical, Lily," she whispered.

"You were magical."

* * *

><p>six)Fleur and Gabrielle Delacour<p>

"Fleur," said Gabrielle.

Fleur was lying in her bed. She didn't look up when her sister came in.

"Fleur, you have to get up," said Gabrielle softly. "It's been two months, Fleur, you can't..you can't do this anymore."

"He's dead, Gabrielle," Fleur whispered, looking suddenly a very small child. "He's dead, Gabrielle"

Gabrielle leaped at her sister and hugged her tightly, sobbing desperately. "Fleur," she bawled, "oh, Fleur, Fleur, Fleur.."

"He's dead, Gabrielle," whispered Fleur. "He's dead, Gabrielle. He's dead, Gabrielle. He's dead, Gabrielle. He's dead, Gabrielle."

Gabrielle swallowed. "Fleur, it's going to be fine," she whispered. "It's going to be fine."

Fleur looked into her sister's eyes for the first time, and Gabrielle was startled to see that they were empty, blank, projections into a broken soul. "Gabrielle, how can I live again?" she asked, her voice hollow. "How can I live without Bill?" And for the first time, Fleur began to cry.

Gabrielle held her sister, who had lost her whole world to a Death Eater.

Fleur finally looked up, beautiful face ruined forever, but a piece of her old light shining through.

"You'll get through it with me," said Gabrielle softly.

She switched to French. "We'll be like little girls again, Fleur," she said, hoping again hope this was the right thing to say.

Fleur smiled for the first time in two months. "We'll be like little girls again," she said softly. "Yes, I do like that."

* * *

><p>seven)Parvati and Padma Patel<p>

"Padma, what are you doing here?" asked Hermione, blinking.

"I'm sorry, I just need to talk to my sister," said Padma politely. "Is that all right?"

"Yes, it's fine, but..how did you get in?"

"I got the password from someone," said Padma, still in an impeccably polite tone. "Please, I need to talk to my sister."

"Certainly," said Hermione, equally as courteously. She stood aside and allowed Padma to enter.

Parvati was reading. She looked up and a grin enveloped her face. "Padma!" she exclaimed, leaping to her feet.

Padma's composure was slipping. "We need to talk, Vati," she whispered. "In private."

"Oh, great, yeah, sure," said Parvati, beckoning her sister to bed and pulling the curtain. "What's up?" Her eyes narrowed. "Did Jason ditch you? Because if he did I swear I'm going to murder – "

"Verinda Aunty's dead, Vati," said Padma bluntly. "I just got the owl."

Parvati's face was stolen by horror. "_What?_" she gasped. "Why – why didn't they write – "

"Mum told me to tell you," said Padma in the same tone. "I don't think she could quite take writing two letters.." Padma's face began to twist. "I mean..Aunty was.."

She broke down in sobs at the same time Parvati did, and they fell into each other's arms and for that night, all that existed in the two sisters' world was sorrow and one another.

* * *

><p>Eight) Montgomery Sisters<p>

Ella Montgomery was, to put it simply, a wreck.

She had been lying in her beds, a tangle of sheets and blankets, for three weeks down. They were soaked with tears. Her hair was a mess, her teeth hadn't been brushed and her face hadn't been washed for ages, and she was really considering the idea that she would never stop crying.

Her chest ached. She wished she could blink and wake up, find out that her brother had never died, that everything was all right.

"Ellie?"

Her sister, younger by four years – God, she was only eleven – creaked open her door and peeked in, her eyes red.

"Annie," Ella whispered.

"Ellie," said Anna uneasily, "Ellie, you gotta get up..come on, Ellie, you have to.."

"I can't," whispered Ella. "I can't, I can't. Our brother's _dead,_ Anna. Who do I have left?"

Anna scampered into her sister's room and hugged her. "You've got me, Ellie," she half-said, half-sobbed. "You've got me.."

"That's all I do have, isn't it," murmured Ella. She buried her face in her sister's shoulder and cried.

* * *

><p>Nine) Astoria and Daphne Greengrass<p>

"Y'know," said Daphne, stirring her Gillywater, "I don't love Draco anymore. At all."

"Well yeah," said Astoria, sipping her Butterbeer. "That stands to reason, as you two have been broken up for a year."

Daphne grinned at her sister, an evil glint in her eye. "He likes someone else, y'know."

Astoria quickly faced her napkin. "Interesting," she said in a voice that was obviously struggling to be normal. "Um, who?"

Daphne cackled evilly. "You DO like him!" she cried delightedly. "You DO!"

"Shut up, Daphne," mumbled Astoria, going tomato red. "I _don't._"

"Uh huh.."

"I DON'T!"

* * *

><p>Ten) Lucy &amp; Molly<p>

"I'm the only one in this family with a normal name," said Lucy, frowning over the top of her book.

Molly looked up. "Not really," she disagreed.

"Everyone else is named after someone, or is something, and I'm _not,_" whined Lucy. "And I _wanna _be."

Molly set down her pen. "No, Rosie.."

"Aunt Hermione's mum."

"Roxanne.."

"Aunt Angelina's mum! And James and Lily and Albus, and Victoire – victory – and Dominique and Louis, for Aunt Fleur's grandparents, and – argh, I can't be bothered to list them all, they're _all _named for someone or something!"

Molly considered. "Well," she said, smiling, "that makes you special, doesn't it."

Lucy never forgot those words.

* * *

><p>Eleven) Dominique and Victoire<p>

"I think I love Scorpius, y'know," said Dominique, dipping her hands in the water.

Victoire looked up. The sisters were perched on rocks in a stream, gazing into the flowing water and thinking their own thoughts. "Really, Niqa?" she said uncertainly, hesitant, scared.

"I'm sick of pretending," said Dominique frankly. "I _do _love him and I can't freaking deny it anymore so I'm not _going _to. I'm going to tell Mum and Dad." She took a deep breath. "Tonight." She dared to face her sister. "Are you with me?"

Victoire studied her sister, then broke into a smile. "Of course I am," she said dismissively. "We're sisters."

And because they were sisters, they got up, linked arms, and danced back to their house, just like so many sisters had before them, and so many sisters would.

* * *

><p><strong>I can't believe that on Saturday, I'll have watched DH pt 2 and the Harry Potter experience will be over. : WHYYYYYYYYYY?**

**It will never be over for me. EVER!**

**Review, review! Forty stories!**


End file.
